The Third Wheel
by fashiondivac
Summary: A one shot about Severus's guardian angel. Adorable and very cutesy.


**A/N- italics are in heaven, regular on earth. Just wanted to let you know, dear reader.**

1959 December 31

 _"Hello?" Evangeline called, hoping she wasn't alone in the dark pit she was summoned to. Her soprano voice carried nervousness, and a little excitement. There could only have been one being who summoned the young girl. God himself. "Lord?"_

 _"Yes, dear one, it is I who called you. I have a very special assignment for you, Evangeline. As you know, you are destined to become not just an ordinary angel, but a guardian angel. I have selected a soon to be born human for you to look after. His name is to be Severus Snape, and he will be born in a week and a half. To start your assignment you need to watch over him until he's old enough to understand the concept, and then you will appear to him as a peer. Befriend him and gain his trust, then become his advisor. Do this and you will be rewarded. Fail, and severe consequences will ensue." the Lord said, bonding her to her task. "I am granting you the power of wise judgement. Do not disappoint me."_

 _"Thank you! I will do my best!" Evangeline assured him, trying not to show her overexcitement. After all this was an exciting and once in a lifetime chance._

 _"Good. Oh and I almost forgot, he is to be born in Cokeworth, England. He will live on Spinner's End. Good luck." With that God disappeared._

* * *

1960 January 9

 _A week and a half passed and Severus Snape was born. Evangeline thought he was the cutest child to ever exist. She smiled down on the newborn, who giggled as his mother ticked him._

 _God found her smiling in a distracted manner as if lost in thought at the angel's dinner. He knew she was thinking about the young child. After all, he was adorable enough to steal her heart._

* * *

1969 April 4

Severus was completely and totally enraptured by the young redhead standing in front of him. Wait, was she friend potential? Maybe, just maybe, something more? How he would love to gaze into those emerald eyes of hers, sparkling and wide with excitement... But no! He can't let his (slight) crush on her ruin their friendship. After all, they had just met...

"Sev? Are you alright?" she asked, jolting him back into reality. The dark-haired boy felt a blush coming on. He wanted to say he was more than alright, that he was in the company of the most perfect specimen ever, and everything along those lines. But all he could stutter out was:

"I-I-I'm fine, Lily, just... thinking I guess." Lily looked at him sceptically, as if to point out thinking wouldn't cause a blush like that. Damn, she really had an effect on him. **(not like THAT, reader- they're only 9!)** He felt himself blush even more.

Suddenly, a blinding flash of white light appeared, disappearing as quickly as it came. From the glowing beam sprouted a girl of about 9. She stumbled out clumsily, and tripped and fell, scraping her knees and palms. Lily instantly went to help her up, despite the girl's protests. The girl with the light, as Severus had dubbed her, immediately went into rambling mode.

"Did I interrupt anything? Sorry if I did, I just can't exactly control my powers yet. I'm Evangeline by the way, Evangeline Starlett. Do you have powers? I think the coolest one is Pyrokinesis, which is the ability to play with fire. I don't have it, but my Father is all powerful. Cool, right? I also-"

"Er, sorry, what? Can you repeat that a little slower please?" Lily said, because it was tricky to understand. Evangeline looked down at the ground, trying not to show her embarrassment.

"It's alright, I just can't understand you when you talk so quickly. No need to be embarrassed..." Lily reassured her.

"Yeah, everyone does it sometimes." Severus pointed out, finally out of his shock.

But she had spread her brown wings and flown away. Lily and Severus wouldn't see Evangeline again for two years.

* * *

1971 September 1

As Lily and Severus boarded the train, Evangeline was nowhere to be found. Finally, in the last compartment on the last car, they found her silently looking out the window as tears rolled down her cheeks. Severus and Lily walked in and immediately tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't tell what was bothering her. Lily finally concluded the discussion by saying,

"If you ever need our help or anything, just ask." Severus just nodded. Evangeline thanked them for their support but said she was fine. Lily just looked suspicious.

The train ride ended and the three eleven-year-olds heard a gruff, loud voice call out, "Firs' yers! Firs' yers over here! Board the boats! Three ter a boat!" and they immediately raced over, hair flying out behind them.

They silently deduced that the three of them would be together. After all, they were the only ones each of them knew.

Evangeline got in first, then Severus, then Lily. A minute later, when the wind picked up, they immediately regretted Evangeline being in front, because her mega-long brown pigtails tickled Severus and Lily. No time to reboard now, though.

*time skip*

This was it. The Sorting. The three first-years looked around in awe as the first names were called. Suddenly Lily was called.

"Evans, Lily!" She excitedly put the hat on. Almost immediately after, it said,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily followed the sounds of the loudest cheer to the Gryffindor table. She was greeted by James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

A while later Severus was called:

"Snape, Severus!" He put the hat on, a little nervous, as he knew he was a born Slytherin and he and Lily were to be in opposing houses.

"SLYTHERIN!" He walked over to the Slytherin table.

Next was,

"Starlett, Evangeline!" She truly didn't know which house she was to be part of.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Evangeline played with her pigtails as she approached the Hufflepuff table.

* * *

1975 May 16

Yet another day of Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew bullying Severus. Evangeline had had enough. Her brown eyes were flashing in fury as she plotted revenge on the gang that had ruined Severus's life. When Potter used 'Levicorpus' on him, she decided now was her time to step in.

"Have you lost your mind?! You four are nothing but four pieces of crap! Haven't you ever considered that what you're doing is wrong?! Apologize you worthless trash!"

Black and Potter merely smirked and snickered. The worst part of it all, when Potter taunted Severus, Lily just sat there and laughed!

"I don't need help from a Hufflepuff!" Severus screamed, embarrassed.

"Well I'm going to do this whether you like it or not." Evangeline said calmly, even though she was furious. However she couldn't let Severus get into the thought she was furious at him.

She glared at the Marauders, and unfolded her large brown wings, leaving everyone in awe.

"You wanna rethink this whole day?" She threatened.

When they said no, she promptly did a high kick and got Potter in the face.

"Now?" She said in a dangerous tone. Intimidated, Black nodded for the four of them.

"Good. Keep it that way." She said.

* * *

1977 September 23

Severus had always been crushing on Lily. The only problem is, she didn't know it. It was their last year of Hogwarts and he decided to make a move. He just needed confidence.

"Evangeline? I have a question for you. How do you steal a heart?" Severus asked. He was very nervous. Evangeline smiled confidently and said,

"Easy. All you need to do is do it through music! Write a song and perform it, and you'll be the love of their life in no time!" She said. "Wait, who is the lucky gal?"

Severus blushed and said, "Lily."

Evangeline then noticed Lily walking in. Lily gave them one of her warm smiles, and Severus blushed even more. Lily walked over to Severus and put her hand on his forehead.

"No fever..." she muttered to herself.

The redhead girl looked concerned at Severus.

"Why are you all bright red?" She asked.

Evangeline glided over to Severus. She whispered in his ear and urged him to confess.

"Lily... I love you and have ever since I met you. So erm... w-would you like to, um, become a couple?" He blushed more and more through the entire thing.

Evangeline Starlett, Severus's guardian angel, sensed a fate moment that could potentially put Severus in danger. So she manipulated the odds to make Lily say,

"I am so sorry but... no. I think we should just keep this as friends. Besides, I love James." She looked truly regretful, except for the loving James part. Then, she looked so blissful and happy.

Just then, Potter walked in. Lily squealed with happiness and promptly glomped him. She fell on top of him and they exchanged a passionate kiss while laying on the floor.

"No kidding they love each other..." Evangeline said in a joking manner. Severus just rolled his eyes.

* * *

1981 October 31

 _God watched down as Lily and James Potter were killed. He knew he should have warned Evangeline to watch out for them and help them, but they had another guardian. An angel named Sirius Black. He was about to be put in Azkaban and imprisoned for a crime he did not commit. He was just doing his job! God felt a rush of fury at the injustice and he found himself throwing lightning down._

* * *

1985 January 9

"Follow me!" Evangeline said. It was a very special day. Severus's 25th birthday was today! Evangeline, being Evangeline, had a very special surprise for the birthday guy.

She led him to a dark room, and with every step Severus got more and more apprehensive. He loathed surprises. Soon she turned the light on and he saw a room with a dusty piano, a couch, and dust everywhere.

Evangeline brushed off the piano, and began to play it. Severus sat on the couch and let her music overtake him. It was a love song.

When she finally finished he was lying on the couch with a soft smile on his face.

When he noticed the song was over, he clapped wildly.

"I love you Severus. I know it's technically illegal for a guardian angel to fall in love with their assignment, but-"

He cut her off with a kiss.

* * *

 **Hello reader, this is the end. Review please?**


End file.
